


A Simple Goodbye

by Bloody_Willamina



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Willamina/pseuds/Bloody_Willamina
Summary: Rory is going to be waiting alone for two thousand years. The Doctor finds he just can't leave his friend without a proper goodbye.





	A Simple Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Doctor Who fiction, so it's not great. I do have another Doctor Who story started (it will be very long, multi-chaptered, possibly turn into a multi-series). It will also be a Doctor/Rory story.

"Go Doctor." Rory stood by the Pandorica, already getting ready to become the silent guard or whatever else Amy needed him to be.

The Doctor was filled with a great sense of love and envy watching Rory, and the unaware Amy safely inside the box. Rory was everything he couldn't be for another person, and at the same time he wished to know what being on the receiving end was like. He often wondered if Rory would ever do that for him. Though he suspected if he did sacrifice it all for him, it would still be for **her**. Rory knew Amy loved the Doctor and while he knew or hoped Rory loved him too, it was never even a choice where Amy was involved.

"No, Rory. No. That's two thousand years where you'd be conscience. It'd drive you mad."

Rory didn't seem phased, or he didn't care. "Tell me she wouldn't be safer, Doctor."

"Rory, no-" The Doctor's voice cracked, but Rory cut him off.

"Doctor! Would she be safer?"

"Yes, obviously." He finally surrendered. Rory sighed in relief as he looked at the Pandorica, to Amy within. "You're not invincible Rory." The Doctor began punching in the coordinates to arrive in the future. He couldn't wait. The Doctor began to list off things that Rory could very well be vulnerable to. However, he must have stopped mid-rant, because he caught Rory's expectant and questioning gaze.

"What is it, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked into Rory's eyes and his hand slowly lifted off the device on his wrist. He couldn't just leave Rory. Rory was going to be completely alone for two thousand years, no other contact, awake, and he didn't know if Rory would even survive that long. The thought of never seeing Rory again was unacceptable. He'd survived the first time Rory died, but he had been too preoccupied with trying to keep Amy busy and happy that he didn't have the chance to analyze his own feelings over the death of Rory.

"Doctor, you're starting to freak me out." Rory stepped closer to see if the Doctor was okay.

As soon as he did, the Doctor invaded Rory's personal space and backed them both up until Rory's back hit the Pandorica. He didn't give Rory the opportunity to speak before he pressed his lips to Rory's and kissed him thoroughly. He noticed that Rory's body had tensed, but he didn't push him away. In fact, after a few seconds, Rory's hands came up and grabbed at the Doctor's hair and he kissed the Doctor back. The Doctor was pleasantly surprised and briefly wondered what would transpire to make Rory rethink this. But he wasn't going to complain, he'd take what he could get from Rory; especially if this was his last time ever seeing him. It was only meant to be a short, chaste kiss. But when Rory's tongue swept against his lips and he encouraged the Doctor to deepen the kiss, the Doctor found he couldn't stop. His hold on Rory tightened, and he practically heard the fantasy that crept into Rory's mind. The Doctor moaned softly at the images, which encouraged Rory. When they finally broke away from each other, the Doctor gazed at Rory hungrily; seeing the same hunger reflected back at him. Unfortunately, the illusion was broken when Rory... **Amy's Rory** ; the devoted, bumbling, funny, and brilliant Rory, came back to himself.

"Proper Roman, hmm?" The Doctor hoped that would have broken the tension, and he wasn't disappointed.

Rory was aware that their bodies were still pressed together, but the Doctor's words made him chuckle in spite of their positions. "That's what I said."

The Doctor's gaze was one of fondness as he slowly touched Rory's cheek. Before Rory could question it or pull away the Doctor wrapped his arms around Rory and hugged him. Despite having just kissed, Rory was still surprised by the affection. He took a second of startled flailing before he returned the hug. After all there was no one else around to see it. He buried his face in the crook of the Doctor's neck. He knew he was going to be alone for two thousand years, but there in the Doctor's arms did it finally dawn on him that this would be his last physical contact with anyone in centuries or longer. Suddenly, he didn't want to let go and the Doctor must have sensed it. He whispered encouraging and calming things in his ears. Until Rory believed the Doctor that he'd be alright.

"You can still reconsider Rory."

"I'm staying."

The Doctor had known Rory's answer, but he still needed to ask. He pulled back, just enough to steal another kiss from Rory. A selfish part of him wanted a small part of Amy's Rory, as well as the Centurion Rory. Rory kept his arms around him and didn't object to the kiss, but it was over before Rory could kiss him back. No matter how old he was, he didn't like getting rejected, and wasn't going to give Rory the chance to.

"Stay safe. When I get to the future, you'd better be there. Stay alive." He didn't add 'for him', because he knew if Rory did make it and was still alive two thousand years from then; it'd be for her. For Amy.

"I promise." It wasn't something he 'could' promise, but it was a promise he intended to keep. Reluctantly, they both let go of each other. The Doctor punched a few more buttons, but he didn't dare say goodbye. He disappeared in a spectral of blue and white lights. Rory watched as he disappeared in a second flash, and continued to stare as though the Doctor would come back. Though he knew that wouldn't happen. The Doctor didn't travel that way, and Rory knew that. Still, a part of him wished that the Doctor would come back and want to finish what he had started between them. It was a part of him that Rory was trying to silence. He quietly put his helmet back on, drew his sword and prepared for the lonely and dangerous trek ahead of him. He didn't know what the next two thousand years had in store for him, but he'd find a way to survive.

He had promised the Doctor. And for Amy, he could do anything. If he had to lose his sanity to keep her safe, then it was an acceptable trade off. His eyes did trail back to where the Doctor had just been. _I'll be there. You'll see me again_ , Rory thought to himself. Another promise to the Doctor. He'd sacrifice whatever **she** needed, but he'd endure whatever came his way, for the **Doctor**. He loved them both, but he didn't know how to do that. So while he could do all these amazing things for Amy, it was the Doctor's love and his presence that gave Rory the strength in the first place. So alone Rory stood, waiting in silence. He'd wait forever if it meant he'd get a chance to see Amy's red hair, or the Doctor's goofy grin again.


End file.
